


I’m Such A Sucker For The Rain

by gayunsolved



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Rain, Sappy, Too soft, short and sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: Pluviophile, n.A person who finds joy and peace of mind in the rain





	I’m Such A Sucker For The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Texas is Forever by Pierce thr Veil
> 
> This is short and sweet, also kinda bad.

Shane had seen enough movies full of vapid romantic bullshit to know that kissing in the rain was the height of romance. Also undoubtedly the height of discomfort, but that didn’t lessen the dull ache Shane had for something so sickeningly quixotic. The desire thrummed through him like music, accentuated by the time he spent trapped in northern downpours while filming with Ryan. He cursed his own heart for associating the petrichor with his best friend, for making rain sound like Ryan in his head. Even trapped inside by raging storms, Shane felt the heartbeat of the man he loved echoing in the thunder. It was becoming a problem. 

For hours, Ryan could hear only the slow inhales and exhales of the man sleeping next to him. At some lost point, his mind registered the faint melody of rain colliding with the tent separating the two of them from the supposedly haunted forest outside. Just when consciousness was finally beginning to loosen its grasp on Ryan, a cacophonous sound shattered his halcyon semiconsciousness. His heart stopped for a split second, terror gripping every inch of him. Instinctively, he grasped for Shane’s hand in the dark. The taller man exhaled heavily as he came to, rubbing his eyes in confusion. “Ry? S’everything okay?” His voice was still slurred with exhaustion, and had he been calmer, Ryan would have crimsoned at the ambrosially innocent sound. “Shane, holy fuck, I think there’s something out there. Did you hear that crash?” Shane blinked several times, adjusting to the darkness. “Didn’t hear anything, Ry. Go back t’sleep,” he murmured, slightly peeved but not enough to withdraw his hand from Ryan’s. Ryan pressed the issue, bumbling on about the crash outside until Shane was awake enough to drag himself up with Ryan. 

Somewhere in the tangle of his brain, as he sloppily knotted his boots, it registered with Shane that it was raining outside their tent. His heart skittered like a restless bird in the cage of his ribs. The two men tumbled out of their tent into the lukewarm deluge. “Shane,” Ryan whispered, clinging to his friend, “I think something’s out here.”  
“Ryan, nothing’s there, it’s fine.”  
“Shane, I’m serious, I heard a fucking crash and oh my god...”  
“It’s just Bigfoot, don’t worry,” Shane japed, trying to make light of something that scared Ryan. Comedy was his best coping mechanism.  
“Shane. Seriously, Shane, this isn’t a fucking joke, what if there’s a ghost, Shane I’m scared,” Ryan chattered rapidly, eyes wild and hands gripping Shane’s jacket. “What if we die in this forest, Shane, will they find our bodies, soaked in blood and rain? Holy fuck...what if we never make it back to LA?”  
“Ryan. Breathe, babe”-Ryan didn’t even interject to deny the nickname-“I got you, Ry. I know you’re spooked. It’s just the wind, babe, it’s just the wind.”  
“But there was a crash-“  
“I know, there was a crash, but I’m sure that shit happens all the time in the forest. Besides, it’s stormy.”  
“Shane, Shane...I’m fucking terrified.”  
Shane held Ryan to his chest, long arms and broad hands securing the smaller man against his lanky frame. Every nerve in Ryan’s body buzzed with panic. Every muscle in his body was tensed against Shane. He barely registered when Shane tipped his chin up to join their gazes. “Ryan.” He nodded, warm beads of rain coalescing with tears as they streamed down his cheeks. “Ryan, I know you’re scared. I wish I could understand so I could help.”  
“If we die-“  
“We won’t, Ryan.”  
“-I love you.”  
“I love you too, Ryan. We’ll be fine, I promise.”  
The canopy of trees above did nothing to keep the rain from soaking the two men to the skin as they stood silently, Shane wrapping his jacket around a shaking Ryan.  
“Come on, Ry,” he whispered, the sound almost swallowed in the storm, “let’s get back in the tent, it’s raining pretty hard.” Ryan shook his head, blinking away the rain droplets adorning his eyelashes. “We could be a-attacked, we could...”  
“Ryan, what can I do to help?”  
“Kiss me.”  
Shane nearly choked on the dense forest air. “You’re joking, Ryan.”  
“No, m’not. I want to be safe, with your dumb ass.” Even with his panicked tone, Ryan’s usual sarcasm bled through, albeit dampened by the rain. Shane’s eyes crinkled with a crooked smile and he took Ryan’s face gently in his damp hands. Everything but the rain faded away, Ryan’s body blending with Shane’s in the downpour, both blind to the world in the split second safety of their embrace.  
The movies didn’t include the salty wet taste of kissing in the rain. They forgot the shivers and the panicky breaths, didn’t cover the soaked through clothes and muddied shoes. Then again, the movies didn’t know the dulcet wonder of Ryan Bergara’s lips. Hollywood couldn’t begin to understand the perfect way Ryan gripped Shane’s denim jacket like he was terrified of letting go (which, to be fair, he kind of was). Kissing in the rain isn’t anywhere near perfect. It’s sloppy, damp, cold, and you’re soaked through with storm water. But Shane didn’t ask for perfect. He asked for rain, for Ryan. And it was better than the movies could have ever promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Stop me.


End file.
